


Relax My Beloved

by ashwyn



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hak comforts her, Insecurity, Making Out, No Sex, Sexual Tension, Yona freaks and feels bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashwyn/pseuds/ashwyn
Summary: Hak and Yona sneak away from the group to have a quick make out sesh to feed the sexual tension that had been brewing. No smut, I'm sorry, please don't hurt me.
Relationships: Son Hak & Yona, Son Hak/Yona
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	Relax My Beloved

All Yona wanted, was Hak's affection (read: attention). A chaste kiss, a quick hug, even just the feeling of his eyes on her would keep her happy for about an hour. 

But no. She can't have that, so instead, she pouts. 

Yona kicks a rock with the side of her shoe; she keeps disturbing it until it's off of the trail, never to be seen again. 

The group had suddenly stopped when they encountered a fork in the road and decided to consult their map before continuing on their trek. And quicker than she thought, they were on the move again, supposedly to a hot spring, but Yona wasn't really listening. 

She was focused on the hand of the person in front of her, Hak's hand to be precise. 

If he wasn't going to make the first move, then she would. 

She sped up a bit, not running, more of an increase of speed in her pace until she was next him. She laced her fingers through his and squeezed his hand a little. The action made Hak look down at her. 

"Is there something wrong?" he asks. 

"No, I just wanted to hold your hand," she pauses and backs off a bit "if that's okay?" she bites the bottom of her lip, waiting for his response. 

He smiles at her and tilts his head, his bangs automatically falling onto his forehead. He brings their joined hands to his mouth and gently kisses her knuckle. 

What was she upset about again?

"Of course it's okay" he winks and drops their interwoven hands back to where they previously were. 

Wait, she was upset? 

Her stalled blush creeps up her neck and fills her face, she shoves her head in his triceps and hides her cheeks with her hair. She can feel him chuckle as he squeezes her hand. 

They couldn't break eye contact, even as their colleagues around them tried to start a conversation with either of the two. They would only give short answers, and wouldn't look said person in the eye for too long, or even look at them at all. 

And when Kija said he was going to retire for the night and started moving from his spot next to Yona, Hak took his chance to sit next to her. 

Their shoulders touch when he settles next her and Yona felt light headed and tense all at the same time. She squeezes her thighs together tightly, it gave her something to do and proved to be the best way to stay grounded. 

Hak leans over his legs, his elbows digging into his thighs as he turns his head into her direction. 

He watches her watching him and can't help but admit defeat to his unexplainable arousal. He nods his head towards the moonlit forest, she bites her lip and nods her head in agreement and Hak thinks he's died. 

He grabs her hand once he stands up and Yona can't help but stare down at her feet as they walk into the grove of trees. Once out of sight, they start sprinting and laughing all through the blush dusting their cheeks. 

Once they come to a clearing surrounded by trees, Hak takes no time at all to bend down over her, shove his hand into her hair, and claim her lips like he owned them. 

It starts out slow, little nips here and there, lots of giggling, kisses planted on cheeks and temples and miniature pecks. 

And then it escalates when Hak runs his hand down to her ass, she doesn't notice at first, too occupied by how his tongue feels when he runs it over hers, how her hands tangle in the curls that form at the base of his neck, how he grins against her lips when she dares to bite him, how his breath against her cheek makes her all the more fuzzy and light headed, how his eye lashes... 

And then he's picking her up and she wraps her legs around his waist and yelps when he growls against her wiggling hips. Her back hits the rough edges of a tree and his lips latch onto the column of her neck like a leech. She runs her hand through his hair and squeezes him with her legs when he finds that spot behind her ear. 

And then her eyes roll and her hand pushes his face closer to her neck when he locates her pulse with his lips. 

"Haaaaaak" she moans and he can only grin as he moves his head to look at his disheveled princess. 

She breathes heavily, deeply and closes her eyes so she can't see him. 

She's been doing a good job at keeping her insecurities at bay as of recently, but whenever she's around, him, they all come flooding to her. 

She sighs and gives it no more thought, it would be hypocritical if she did. 

Hak notices her and lightly brushes her bangs away with his nose before planting a kiss on her forehead. The action makes her hum and forget all about her worries, well only for a little bit. He trails his kisses down the bridge of her nose and across her cheek until he lands on her lips. 

She catches his lips and dominates the kiss until he pulls back for air. She gives him a good three seconds before she pulls his face back to hers, immediately tugging his lower lip with her teeth so he groans and she can take the opportunity to slip her tongue into the action. 

And if right on que, he moans and she tangles his tongue with hers in a battle of dominance. Hak wins. 

But she doesn't care, she just wants his affection. 

His hand travels past her hip and to her calf wrapped around his waist. Without thinking, he runs his hand up her dress and she freezes. More like panics. 

She pulls away from his lips and rests her head against his chest, taking deep breaths and places her hand on top of his wandering hand. He stops and worries. 

She beats him to saying the first sentence. 

"I'm...I'm not ready...to have sex with you...yet" she admits slowly, looking him in the eyes. 

Her words don't give him any form of relief, if anything, he stresses more. 

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't try-" she interrupts him. 

"I know, I know! I just wanted to put it out there." 

He grabs her hand, and intertwines their fingers together as he listens to her. 

"I just, I don't know, this is all new to me," she pauses to get her thoughts together "I don't want to disappoint you, I'm sorry..." 

Hak's mouth is wide open and his eye brows are raised in a sort of 'wtf are you even saying' position. 

He sets her feet down on the ground and grabs both of her hands, bending down in front of her. 

"First of all, don't ever apologize for not being ready for something entirely new and different, second of all, you could never and will never 'disappoint' me as you say, there is something wrong in your head if you think I would ever be upset by you. Finally, don't apologize to me for not being ready for _that_ with me. Even if you don't do that," he smiles at her reaction, "even if you were to that with someone else, you have no reason to apologize or worry or-or to feel insecure about saying something, okay?" 

Yona bites her lip and keeps eye contact with him. 

"Okay?" he repeats once more, tugging on her hands. 

"Okay" she smiles at him. 

He smiles back and finally stands up before pulling her into his chest. He moves his forearm under her hair in order to pull her head in closer to his chest. He plants a kiss on her ear and rubs circles on her back. 

"I love you" she mumbles into his peck. 

"I love you more, my love." 

She pushes herself more into his chest and he can feel her face heating up. He chuckles and pulls her face out of its hiding place in order to shower kisses on her cheek. She giggles and tries to pull away because hey, that tickles, but he's ruthless and won't let up. 

Eventually, she gets away from his lips and hides herself in his arm., thoroughly flustered and thoroughly embarrassed.

"Let's head back and call it a night." 

She nods in response and pulls away from him reluctantly. They decide that walking back was better than sprinting so they get on with there trek, hand in hand. 

"Can you draw on my back again, love?" Yona asks, peering up at Hak.

Hak chuckles, "anything you want, love." 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, as always, comment and leave a kudos, I'll cry of you don't. 
> 
> I don't really know how I feel about this one, I might go back and make it longer and elaborate in some sections, I don't really know. Usually I like what I write, but I think I was just looking at this for too long. I have other stories that I am writing at the moment, I might make a porny one because I'm bored and I don't have motivation left, tee hee. 
> 
> I was going to make a story dedicated to drawing on someone's (you'll never guess wHoO) back, but a modern alternate universe. 
> 
> I was going to say something else but I forgot, lol. 
> 
> Anywho, thank you for reading!


End file.
